


A present washed away

by Cicironi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, No Sex, No Smut, Poor John, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:47:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1858602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cicironi/pseuds/Cicironi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are celebrating your boyfriend John Watson's birthday. When you knock over a glass of wine on the present you had just given John is ruined.</p><p>This is my first fan fiction on here and I usually do Doctor Who fan fiction on tumblr, so please bare with my awfulness and I.<br/>AU: John is living in a house with you<br/>Thanks!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A present washed away

"Okay, John, here it is!!" you told your boyfriend, John Watson, excitedly. It was his birthday and you wanted to give him the perfect gift since he's, to you, the best man you could ever ask for.  
"(Y/N), I already told you I didn't want anything. You're all I want." he leaned over and kissed you lightly on he cheek. You bent over holding a bottle of wine, two wine glasses, and his gift. While you were leaning forward you handed him his birthday present and one of the wine glasses.  
"Well, open it!" you urged as you sat down. You opened the bottle of wine and poured the two of you a glass before taking a sip. John put the heavy package on the table and started to carefully open the neatly-folded wrapping paper and unraveled the bow made of ribbon to access the contents. He gasped and laughed; you could hear the smile in his voice.  
"(Y/N), this is amazing! A new laptop, it's wonderful. Thank you so much, dear!" he leaned over to give to give you a hug, but when you went to reach him, your arm hit his glass of wine and the contents spilled on the laptop case with the laptop inside.  
"Crap!" you exclaimed as you ran for a towel.  
"Don't worry, love, it's still in the case. The wine couldn't of reached the laptop yet." John told you trying to calm you down. You almost instantly relaxed hearing is loving voice.  
"Still, there's wine all over the coffee table. I'll be right back with the towel." you exited the room and on your way back with the towel you retrieved you heard a groan coming from the living area.  
"...dammit..." you heard John mutter.  
"What is it? Did it get on the laptop?" you asked.  
"Yes, but don't worry it wasn't your fault. I should of placed my glass somewhere else." John said, but you could hear the disappointment in his voice. You sat beside him cleaning up the mess you made while apologizing repeatedly.  
"I am really sorry, John. I really am. I still have the receipt in case we still want to return it; I have insurance covering it so we could-"  
"Hey, hey! Listen, it's alright. I didn't need a new one I'm happy with the laptop I currently have. But thank you anyway. I appreciate the thought, but as I said earlier all I want is you." he said calmly. He leaned over to kiss you, and when he did you returned one.


End file.
